


Time on my Side

by InkStainedWings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jango Fett Open Seasons (Comics), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Good Parent Jango Fett, Protective Jango Fett, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Young Boba Fett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: When Boba sneaks along to one of Jango’s missions and touches something he shouldn’t it causes him and Jango to end up back with people Jango never thought he’d see again.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Jango Fett & Jaster Mereel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Time on my Side

**Author's Note:**

> If there's interest in this I might continue it to have more. For now, it's just a one-shot that got lodged in my brain and needed to be shaken out.

Jango shot up in bed with a strangled yelp and tangled himself in his sheets before falling out of his bunk in his haste to stand up. His eyes searched the room before going to his own wrists which caused his face to crinkle in confusion and he turned and twisted his hands looking for scars that no longer existed. However, a scream from outside the tent he was in had him ripping the sheets off and sprinting outside. 

“Buir! Help me! Buir!” Boba’s screams had Jango shoving himself through the armored Mandalorians around him without any thought to his own safety until he burst into the center of the ring where a familiar person was holding Boba with his arms pinned behind him. 

“Jango good you’re awake I fou-” Montross started only to be full-body tackled by a Jango who was snarling in rage and dressed in only his sleep pants. It took five other Mandalorians to rip Jango off of him and another two to grab onto Boba who was panicking and trying to get to his father now. 

“What the hell is wrong with you? I- Oh! Oh ho ho. Are you serious?” Montross wiped the blood from his face looking between Jango and Boba a few times. 

“What is going on out here?” Came a voice that froze everyone around them including Jango who looked very pale now. Boba even shut up at the expression on his father’s face. 

“Alor, I found an ad running around the camp and caught him and he started screaming for his buir, then Jango came charging out and attacked me!” Montross said as Jaster made his way to them looking extremely tired and not at all pleased about having been woken. He spun around to face his son to have him explain but Jango had found his voice again. 

“That hu’tuun Montross is betraying us to Vizsla! He’s the reason they’ve been one step ahead of us this whole time! He’s trying to get you killed buir!” He growled out gritting his teeth as he started to recognize where they were. He had no idea how they were there but he knew this mission. 

“Buir… What’s going on? Where’d the jetti go? How did we get here?” Boba whimpered and Jango looked over at his son again who now was holding Jaster’s attention and Jango knew what his father was seeing. Boba looked exactly like Jango did when Jaster had found him. Their resemblance wasn’t something that could be written off. Even though Jango was only fourteen years old at the moment. Somehow he had an eight-year-old son. But Jaster was good at compartmentalizing and he focused back on Montross who had picked himself up now. 

“What do you say to my ad’s claims Montross?” Jaster asked crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at his second in command. 

“He’s clearly delusional and going through something. How does he have a son that’s three fourth’s his age who just randomly appeared in our camp? It must have traumatized him and made him snap. He needs medical help. You know me, Jaster, I would never do such a thing.” He said and Jaster looked back at Jango who shook his head. 

“I don’t have proof I can give Buir but I am not lying or suffering from any sort of mental break. I will explain everything to you, but only alone. I won’t let that sha’buir near my ad.” Jango growled and Jaster rubbed his face but nodded. 

“Montross, until I can prove or deny Jango’s claims you’re to stay with two guards at all times. Trying to argue or escape them will only prove your guilt.” He said seriously and Montross gave a firm nod. Then Jaster walked over to Boba and the pair of commandos holding him released him for Jaster to pick up. 

“Come with me then Jango, we’ll speak in my tent.” He said and Jango was released to follow after him. Once they were in the tent and Boba was put down he ran straight to Jango’s arms and Jango knelt to hug him tightly as Boba sobbed into his chest. 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay Bob’ika. You’re okay. I’m here. I’ve got you.” He murmured soothingly even as his father watched them. 

“You can start with how he exists and we can continue from there,” Jaster said getting out a camp stove and charge pack along with a pot of water to make them some caff. Jango stole his father’s blanket from his cot and wrapped it around Boba before settling down. 

“You’re going to need that Caff before I start because it’s a long story,” Jango warned him and Jaster groaned but sat on the cot stretching out his legs. 

“Just start it then. We do have a job to do in the morning.” He reminded him and Jango sighed but nodded slowly running his fingers through Boba’s hair to calm him. 

“Well Boba is my son, but he’s also my clone. I commissioned him from cloners on the planet Kamino as part of a larger deal for several million credits in return for them using my DNA as a base to make an army.” Jango told him and Jaster held up a finger taking a few moments to process this before shaking his head. 

“When? I’ve been with you since you were his age yourself. You’ve never had time to go to some random cloners and do all this.” Jaster said and Jango nodded smiling a little down at his son who had fallen asleep already. Jango realized he must have really been terrified. 

“This is where it gets weird. I’m pretty sure I’m in the past. Because when I made that deal you and all the other Haat were dead. Montross betrayed us and lead us into an ambush. He had me split off with Myles and my own group while he went with you. However, I turned around early and we… I watched as Vizsla gunned you down with a canon buir. Montross just stood there and watched. It happens on Korda 6 just a few weeks from now. He tried to convince the others I was too young to lead and that he had tried to save you but Myles backed me up and we banished Montross.” Jango told him before stopping when the water was boiled and Jaster stood again passing his son a mug of caff before sitting back down with his own. 

“You become Mand’alor then. And agreed to this army to retake Mandalore?” Jaster tried to guess but Jango shook his head. 

“We kept up against Death Watch. I wanted justice for your death but my duty was to our people first. We continued on how we were before taking commissions and bounties and growing our numbers. We were starting to push Death Watch back when Galidraan happened. We were tricked. The Governor had us fighting insurgents but when I came to collect our payment Tor was there with a whole group and I had to run. He shot my jetpack and I crashed down too far away from camp and I couldn’t get ahold of Myles. They called in the Jedi against us. Told them we were killing innocents. It was a massacre. I watched as they cut Myles in half buir. I flew into a rage. I had already lost you and then they took the rest of my aliit away too.” Jango rubbed tears away and set his mug aside so he didn’t accidentally spill any on Boba with how hard his hands were shaking. 

Jaster moved over and wrapped his arm around his son. “I’m not dead now and neither is Myles. He’s in the tent right next to yours. You can go see him once we’re done here.” He encouraged but he needed to hear the rest.

“I killed six Jedi with just my fists before I collapsed. They turned me over to the Governor. He took my beskar’gam and sold me to the spice mines. I was there for… three years I think. Before I lead a rebellion and we all escaped. I went back for my armor and then became a beroya. I became the best beroya there’s ever been. Everyone knew my name and knew my word was good. That’s when Tyranus came to me. He offered me the deal. He promised it would come with revenge on the Jedi too. I agreed but only with the added payment of one of the clones to be my son. I’ve been on Kamino since then but I still leave to take jobs and I’ve been raising Boba. That was until this last mission. He snuck onto my ship and I didn’t feel safe leaving him there alone so I brought him with me. We were just supposed to be grabbing some trinket from some ruins. Then a Jedi showed up and attacked us. I was trying to get us back to the ship but Boba went for the artifact and there was a flash of light and we ended up here. Boba looks like he did then but I’m young again.” Jango spilled it all out and Jaster hummed and took a long sip of his drink. 

“Okay. Well, you’re here now. And Boba being here surely adds credit to your claim. But we need proof to be able to do anything about Montross. We will proceed as normal. Or however normal as we can with you having your own ad now. I won’t let myself die this time and we’ll work forward from that, sound alright with you?” Jaster said a little playfully and Jango smiled and nodded. 

“That sounds like a plan buir… Ni kar'taylir darasuum Jaster.” He said leaning his head against his father’s shoulder and Jaster smiled resting his cheek against Jango’s messy hair. 

“Ni kar'taylir darasuum Jan’ika. We’ll figure this out together. I promise.” He murmured back. 


End file.
